Lostpedia:Archiwum Newsów/Trzeci kwartał 2007 roku
__TOC__ = 2007 = Wrzesień SPOILERY 28.09.2007r. W sezonie 4 ujrzymy przeszłość dwóch bohaterek, o których przesłości bardzo mało wiemy, są to oczywiście Libby i Danielle. * W czwartym sezonie, w retrospekcjach Desmonda ujrzymy Libby * W 4 sezonie ujrzymy pierwsze retrospekcje Danielle, które będą bardzo ważne dla dalszej fabuły serialu Jeżeli chcesz poczytać więcej spoilerów, udaj się na stronę sezon 4/prespoilers Gelu ---- Tajemnicza 6 28.09.2007r. Grafika:tajemnicza.jpg Niedawno telewizja ABC wyemitowała, trailer nadchodzącego 4 sezonu "Zagubionych". Co prawda trailer nie zdradza fabuły ani trochę, jednak pod koniec można zobaczyć tajemniczą liczbę 6. Co ona oznacza, tego niestety nie wiemy, jednak wszyscy mamy nadzieję że już wkrótce się o tym dowiemy. trailer Gelu ---- Wpadki z planu 3. sezonu 27.09.2007r. Amerykańska premiera wydania 3. sezonu Zagubionych na DVD dopiero w grudniu 2007 roku, a my już teraz możemy obejrzeć jeden z materiałów bonusowych, zawierający wpadki aktorów z planu 3. sezonu. Wystarczy kliknąć tutaj. D Damian ---- Nowy trailer 4. sezonu 26.09.2007r. Telewizja ABC wyemitowała na swojej antenie nową zapowiedź 4. sezonu "Zagubionych". Trailer można zobaczyć tutaj. D Damian ---- "Zagubieni" najpopularniejszym serialem w TVP1 25.09.2007r. Serial "Lost: Zagubieni" jest najchętniej oglądanym serialem w telewizyjnej jedynce. Według danych instytutu badawczego TNS OBOP piąty i szósty odcinek "Zagubionych" emitowany w ubiegły czwartek oglądało średnio 3 294 020 widzów, a według danych AGB Nielsen Media Research nawet 3 589 173 widzów. Według TNS OBOP "Lost" był w ubiegłym tygodniu najpopularniejszą pozycją ramówki TVP1 zaraz po programach informacyjnych: Sporcie TVP1, Wiadomościach, Teleexpressie i Celowniku. Źródło: http://www.wirtualnemedia.pl D Damian ---- Powraca do obsady "Zagubionych" 23.09.2007r. "Libby, bohaterka grana przez Cynthię Watros, powróci do serialu "Zagubieni". Watros zagra w kilku odcinkach hitowej telewizyjnej produkcji. - Będzie jej wystarczająco dużo, aby wypełnić luki w historii - zdradził producent "Zagubionych", Carlton Cuse. - Nie moglibyśmy być bardziej zadowoleni. Cynthia to mądra i fascynująca aktorka. Producent Damon Lindelof i ja mamy bardzo ciekawą historię do opowiedzenia - dodał. Przypomnijmy, że Libby została zastrzelona przez Michaela pod koniec drugiego sezonu." Źródło: http://film.onet.pl D Damian ---- Gra: Sprawdź kim byłbyś w Zagubionych i zdobywaj nagrody! 19.09.2007r. "Z okazji wczorajszej premiery drugiego sezonu "Zagubionych" na DVD dystrybutor serialu Imperial-Cinepix wraz z portalem Filmweb.pl serdecznie zaprasza do wzięcia udziału w quizie, dzięki któremu dowiecie się do którego z bohaterów serialu jesteście najbardziej podobni." Więcej tutaj. D Damian ---- Zagubieni podejrzani na planie 4. sezonu 19.09.2007r. W internecie ukazały się nowe zdjęcia z planu 4. sezonu Zagubionych. Tym razem przedstawiają one Evangeline Lilly i Jeremiego Daviesa (Zdjęcie 1, Zdjęcie 2, Zdjęcie 3, Zdjęcie 4, Zdjęcie 5, Zdjęcie 6, Zdjęcie 7) oraz Matthew Foxa i Kena Leunga (Zdjęcie 1, Zdjęcie 2, Zdjęcie 3, Zdjęcie 4, Zdjęcie 5) pracującymi nad nowymi scenami sezonu 4. D Damian ---- Pierwsze oficjalne promo 4. sezonu 19.09.2007r. Pod koniec sierpnia w internecie ukazała się relacja jednego z fanów serialu "Lost", który przebywając w jednym ze studiów nagraniowych ABC, widział oficjalny zwiastun 4. sezonu. Pisaliśmy wtedy o tym na Lostpedii. Tymczasem inny fan serialu, przebywając w tym samym studiu nagraniowym, postanowił nagrać to promo i umieścić w internecie. Teraz każdy może je zobaczyć. Wystarczy kliknąć tutaj. D Damian ---- Wywiad z Terrym O'Quinnem 19.09.2007r. W internecie ukazał się wywiad z Terrym O'Quinnem, przeprowadzony zaraz po odebraniu przez serialowego Locke'a nagrody Emmy 2007 dla najlepszego aktora drugoplanowego w serialu dramatycznym. Wywiad ten można zobaczyć tutaj. D Damian ---- Eva Longoria uwielbia Lost 19.09.2007r. "Eva lubi ten serial do tego stopnia, że podróż poślubną spędziła oglądając wraz z mężem trzeci sezon "Lost" na DVD. To raczej dziwny sposób na spędzenie tych najbardziej romantycznych chwil..." Więcej tutaj. D Damian ---- Kolejna nowa aktorka w Zagubionych? 18.09.2007r. W internecie pojawiła się informcja, pochodząca z nieoficjalnych źródeł, jakoby do obsady serialu Lost miała dołączyć Bipasha Basu. Producenic podobno oferowali jej rolę w serialu już wcześniej, lecz wtedy aktorka odmówiła. Na razie nie znana jest postać, w jaką miałaby się wcielić Bipasha. Źródło: http://spoilerslost.blogspot.com D Damian ---- "Zagubieni" w telefonie 18.09.2007r. Trzecie, najnowsze sezony seriali "Zagubieni" oraz "Gotowe na wszystko" można obejrzeć w wideo na życzenie TP oraz w telefonach komórkowych sieci Orange. Dzięki współpracy z firmą Disney, Grupa TP udostępni swoim klientom filmowe hity wcześniej niż telewizja. Każdy odcinek dostępny jest na tydzień przed emisją w TVP. Koszt wypożyczenia jednego odcinka obydwu seriali to 4-5 zł w wideo na życzenie, a w Orange TV opłaty są naliczane zgodnie z cennikiem tej usługi. Fani obydwu seriali będą też mogli obejrzeć wszystkie odcinki poprzednich dwóch sezonów w wideo na życzenie TP za 3 zł każdy. Źródło: http://www.wirtualnemedia.pl D Damian ---- Nagrody Emmy 2007 rozdane! 17.09.2007r. W nocy z niedzieli na poniedziałek w Stanach Zjednoczonych odbyła się ceremonia wręczenia nagród Emmy 2007. Wśród zwycięzców jest Terry O'Quinn, czyli John Locke z Zagubionych! Został on uznany najlepszym aktorem drugoplanowym w serialu dramatycznym! Zdjęcia Terry'ego z gali wręczenia nagród Emmy można zobaczyć tutaj, tutaj i tutaj. Niestety, w pozostałych pięciu kategoriach, w których Lost był nominowany, Zagubieni nie okazali się najlepsi. Więcej o ceremonii i zwycięzcach w poszczególnych kategoriach można przeczytać tutaj. Źródło: http://film.onet.pl D Damian ---- ABC podała oficjalną datę premiery 4. sezonu 17.09.2007r. Zarząd stacji ABC potwierdził wcześniejsze przypuszczenia związane z premierą 4. sezonu Zagubionych. Odbędzie się ona 4 lutego 2008 roku o godzinie 20:00 czasu amerykańskiego. Kolejne odcinki najnowszej serii serialu będą emitowane co poniedziałek o tej samej porze. Źródło: http://lostrumours.blogspot.com D Damian ---- Nowe zdjęcia z planu 4. sezonu 17.09.2007r. Zdjęcie 1, Zdjęcie 2, Zdjęcie 3,Zdjęcie 4 D Damian ---- Więcej informacji na temat gry Lost 15.09.2007r. W najnowszym wydaniu magazynu Xbox World 360 ukaże się obszerny wywiad z twórcami Lost: The Game. Już teraz wiadomo jednak, że w grze bazującej na popularnym serialu obowiązywać będą te same zasady, z którymi mogą się spotkać widzowie zasiadający przed telewizorami (więcej...) Gelu ---- Stwórz swój własny 4 sezon 15.09.2007r. Chyba każdy kto już obejżał trzeci sezon Zagubionych nie może się już doczekać kolejnej serii o przygodach rozbitków. Przez ten czas, powtarzają oglądanie odcinków poprzednich sezonów, czytają książki Lost, albo edytują Lostpedię :). Warto przez ten czas przyjżeć się propozycjom na 4 sezon wymyślonym przez fanów. Link do tej strony znajduję się tu. Miłego czytania :). Gelu ---- Josh Holloway opowiada o miłości 15.09.2007r. Co o miłości i randkach ma do powiedzenia jeden z największych hollywoodzkich przystojniaków - Josh Holloway? Co najbardziej ceni sobie w kobietach, a czego nie lubi? Więcej tutaj. D Damian ---- Casting na Zagubionego 14.09.2007r. Producenci Lost poszukują kolejnego nowego aktora, który dołączyłby do obsady Zagubionych. Tym razem chodzi im o kogoś, kto mógłby zagrać rolę 40-letniego, uprzejmego, przyjaznego i tajemniczego biznesmena z prawdziwym, włoskim akcentem, znającego zasady konkurencji. Nowa postać będzie miała na imię Daniel lub Dante i z pewnością poznamy ją w jednym z pierwzych epizodów 4. sezonu serialu. Źródło: http://spoilerslost.blogspot.com D Damian ---- Mocna konkurencja dla Lost 14.09.2007r. Czwarta seria Lost ma być emitowana od 4 lutego, w każdy poniedziałek o 8 wieczorem. Niestety taki plan działania ciągnie za sobą wiele niekorzyści dla amerykańskiej stacji ABC. Czemu? Ponieważ w tym samym czasie w telewizji Fox będzie emitowany serial "Prison Break" (w Polsce znany pod tytułem "Skazany na Śmierć"). Fani obu seriali będą mieli trudny wybór. Czemu jednak stacja zgodziła się na to? Ponieważ zaraz po planowanej emisji serialu, stacja NBC emituje kolejny znany serial, o tytule "Heroes". Wielu fanów "Herosów" może z tego powodu zacząć oglądać "Lostów". Kolejnym powodem takiego działania jest serial "Journeyman", którego odcinek pilotażowy przyciągnął olbrzymią liczbę widzów. Gelu ---- Nowe foty prosto z planu 4. sezonu 13.09.2007r. Zdjęcie 1, Zdjęcie 2, Zdjęcie 3, Zdjęcie 4, Zdjęcie 5, Zdjęcie 6, Zdjęcie 7, Zdjęcie 8, Zdjęcie 9, Zdjęcie 10, Zdjęcie 11 D Damian ---- Nagrody Emmy w AXN 11.09.2007r. Widzowie telewizji akcji AXN we wrześniu będą mogli obejrzeć transmisje z dwóch wydarzeń amerykańskiego przemysłu telewizyjnego - 59. Ceremonii rozdania Nagród Emmy 2007 oraz z rozdania kaskaderskich nagród Taurus World Stunt Award 2007. 59. Ceremonia rozdania nagród Emmy odbędzie się w niedzielny wieczór, 16 września, w Shrine Auditorium w Los Angeles. Relację na żywo zobaczyć będzie można wyłącznie w AXN w nocy z 16 na 17 września, o 2:00 czasu polskiego. HBO Polska przygotuje retransmisję gali w polskiej wersji językowej, która zostanie pokazana tydzień później, w niedzielę 23 września o godz. 17:00. Telewizja akcji AXN zakupiła wyłączne prawa do transmisji z uroczystości rozdania nagród Emmy na trzy kolejne lata, począwszy od 2006 do 2008 roku. Podobnie jak w ubiegłych latach, wiele obecnych na antenie AXN produkcji uhonorowano nominacjami. Największy przebój serialowy ostatnich lat "Zagubieni", otrzymał 6 nominacji za swój ostatni, trzeci sezon, w tym za najlepszą reżyserię. 5 nominacj otrzymał serial "CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas". Z kolei przyznawanie Nagród Taurus World Stunt Awards, zwanych Kaskaderskimi Oskarami, będzie mozna oglądać w AXN 30 września o godz. 17:15. Źródło: http://www.filmweb.pl D Damian ---- Powstanie remake horroru z Terrym O'Quinnem 11.09.2007r. Studia Screen Gems ma w planach realizację remake'u horroru "Ojczym" z 1987 roku. W tym tygodniu studio wybrało reżysera projektu. Został nim Nelson McCormick, który właśnie zakończył dla studia realizację filmu "Prom Night". Oryginalny film powstał na bazie prawdziwej historii. Gwiazda serialu "Zagubieni" Terry O'Quinn, wcielił się w z pozoru normalnego mężczyznę, który marzył o rodzinie idealnej. Gdy domownicy nie spełniają jego oczekiwań, morduje jednego po drugim. Wtedy szuka sobie następnej rodziny... Współczesną wersję scenariusza napisze Joe Cardone. Źródło: http://www.filmweb.pl D Damian ---- Scenarzyści Zagubionych pracują nad "Tronem" 11.09.2007r. Joseph Kosinski prawdopodobnie zostanie zaangażowany przez studio Disney jako reżyser "Tronu", kontynuacji klasycznego filmu SF z 1982 roku. Reżyser oryginału, Steven Lisberger, będzie jednym z producentów nowej wersji. Prace nad kontynuacją "Tronu" trwają od lat. Najbliżej realizacji studio było w 2005 roku, kiedy to zaangażowano nawet scenarzystą. Tekst został jednak odrzucony. Nad nowym scenariuszem pracują obecnie scenarzyści "Zagubionych" Edward Kitsis i Adam Horowitz. Bohaterem oryginalnego "Tronu" był hacker, który ostaje zdematerializowany i przeniesiony do wnętrza komputera. Tam odkrywa, że komputer jest dyktaturą rządzoną przez program główny. Hacker, współtwórca niektórych z elementów oprogramowania komputera podejmuje walkę ze złowrogim władcą maszyny. "Tron" przeszedł do historii jako prekursor komputerowych efektów specjalnych. Kosinski to reżyser reklamówek, którym ostatnio zainteresowały się wszystkie studia w Hollywood. Dla Warner Bros. zrealizuje on remake innego klasyka SF "Ucieczkę Logana". Źródło: http://www.filmweb.pl D Damian ---- Nikki i kanibale w niezależnym horrorze 11.09.2007r. Jesse Metcalfe, przystojny ogrodnik z "Gotowych na wszystko" będzie udawał wariata w niezależnym horrorze Jeffa Buhlera "Insanitarium". Będzie to debiut reżyserski Buhlera, który do tej pory pracował jako scenarzysta. Główny bohater "Insanitarium" zrobi wszystko, by uratować swoją siostrę - uda nawet wariata. Dzięki temu znajdzie się na tym samym oddziale psychiatrycznym, co zamknięta w szpitalu wbrew swojej woli siostra. Będąc w środku odkrywają, że prowadzący ośrodek lekarz prowadzi eksperymenty na ludzi, w wyniku których przemieniają się oni w psychopatycznych kanibali. Siostrę Metcalfe'a zagra Kiele Sanchez ("Zagubieni"), lekarza Peter Stormare ("Skazany na śmierć"). W filmie wystąpią ponadto: Kevin Sussman i Olivia Munn. Źródło: http://www.filmweb.pl D Damian ---- Lost znalazł się wśród 100 najlepszych produkcji telewizyjnych! 09.09.2007r. Amerykański miesięcznik TIME opublikował listę 100 najlepszych produkcji telewizyjnych wszech czasów. Wśród nich znalazł się także Lost! Oto jak TIME skomentował swój wybór: "W pewnym sensie błędem jest nazywanie Zagubionych jedną z najlepszych produkcji telewizyjnych - to niezły serial pod względem aktorstwa i scenariusza, a prawdziwego klasyka czyni z niego to, że jest on najlepszym interaktywnym serialem, który kiedykolwiek pojawi się raz w tygodniu w twoim domu. Jego tajemnice, wskazówki, literacko - historyczne aluzje domagające się zbadania i niekończące się dyskusje na forach internetowych - to wszystko sprawia, że Lost zaczyna się dopiero po 60 minutach obejrzanych w telewizji. Dzięki temu miliony ludzi na całym świecie angażują się w tą trudną, inteligentną, a nawet frustrującą historię" Źródło: http://lost-tv.com D Damian ---- Zagubieni w TVP 08.09.2007r. Wszystkich tych, którzy nie widzieli jeszcze trzeciego sezonu Zagubionych i oglądają go na TVP, a zdarzy się zapomnieć o czwartkowej emisji informuję, że w piątek w godzinach późno wieczornych TVP powtarza dwa ostatnie odcinki Zagubionych. Lukasew ---- Lost zwyciężyło w plebiscycie Tater Top Awards 06.09.2007r. W Los Angeles, na specjalnej gali zorgaizowanej przez serwis E!online, wręczono nagrody Tater Top Awards. O ich przyzaniu decydowali internauci, którzy najbardziej docenili Lost! Nasz ulubiony serial zwyciężył aż w 11 z 27 kategorii. Oto lista dziedzin, w których Zagubieni okazali się najlepsi: * Najlepszy czarny charakter - Micheal Emerson jako Ben * Najlepszy pocałunek - Sawyer i Kate w odcinku * Najlepsza scena miłosna - Sawyer i Kate * Najbardziej przygnębiający spoiler - wiadomość o śmierci Charliego * Największa "chemia" między postaciami - Sawyer i Kate * Najlepszy młosny welokąt - Sawyer - Kate - Jack - Juliet * Postać, z którą Kristin mogłaby mieć romans - Sawyer * Najbardziej szokujący spoiler - wiadomość o tym, że Jack i Kate opuścili wyspę w przyszłości * Najlepsza obsada w serialu * Najlepszy cytat - Rose do Jacka: "Jeżeli powiesz mi, że jeśli nie będziemy żyć razem to będziemy umierać samotnie, uderzę cię w twarz." * Najlepszy serial dramatyczny Źródło: http://www.eonline.com D Damian ---- Wycieczka po świecie Lost 02.09.2007r. "Czy oglądając "Zagubionych" intrygowało Was, co może znajdować się za grubą betonową ścianą stacji "Łabędź" i skąd bierze się tajemnicza siła magnetyczna? W przyszłym roku sami będziemy mogli odkryć owe sekrety dzięki grze komputerowej. Twórcy zdradzili w końcu kilka ciekawostek na jej temat, nie zapominając także o serialu." Więcej tutaj. D Damian ---- Pierwsze zdjęcia z planu 4. sezonu Zagubionych 02.09.2007r. W internecie pojawiły się pierwsze zdjęcia z planu 4. sezonu Zagubionych. Nie są one oficjalne, lecz zrobione przez jednego z fanów seialu, który dostał się na plan, ale mimo to warto je zobaczyć. Zdjęcie 1, Zdjęcie 2, Zdjęcie 3, Zdjęcie 4, Zdjęcie 5, Zdjęcie 6, Zdjęcie 7, Zdjęcie 8. D Damian ---- Lost na wesoło... bardzo wesoło 01.09.2007r. "Wielbiciele "Zagubionych" niejednokrotnie udowadniali, że nie brak im wyobraźni i poczucia humoru. Stworzyli mnóstwo parodii, karykatur i komiksów na temat swojego ulubionego serialu. By uprzyjemnić Wam oczekiwanie na czwarty sezon "Lost", zachęcamy do obejrzenia kilku z nich." Więcej tutaj. D Damian Sierpień Pierwszy oficjalny trailer 4. sezonu już jest? 30.08.2007r. Na stronie serwisu DarkUFO pewien fan Zagubionych zamieścił relację ze swoich wakacji, podczas których rzekomo widział pierwszy oficjalny trailer 4. seoznu "Losta". W zeszłym tygodniu, razem ze swoją rodziną spędzał wakacje w Disneyworldzie na Florydzie i w środę odwiedził studio Disney MGM. Na ścianach restauracji, w której jadł lunch, znajdowało się mnóstwo ekranów, na których wyświetlane były zapowiedzi nowych lub powracających w nadchodzącym sezonie produkcji stacji ABC. Jakież było jego zdziwienie, gdy na jednym z telewizorów zobaczył zwiastun najnowszej serii jego ulubionego serialu - Zagubionych. Być może wkrótce wszyscy będziemy mogli zobaczyć ten zwiastun. Na razie jednak możemy poznać jedynie jego tekst, który zapamiętał fan: Myśleli, że spotkali zło. (migawka Innych) Myśleli, że odkryli sekret. (migawka stacji Dharmy) Myśleli, że wygrali. (migawka rozbitków na plaży, z finału 3. sezonu) Mylili się! (migawka załadowanej broni) Obrona Wyspy to nie koniec. Wiosna 2008. Źródło: http://www.spoilerslost.blogspot.com D Damian ---- Specjalny odcinek Zagubionych jutro w TVP 1 29.08.2007r. Pierwzy program telewizji publicznej rozpocznie emisję premierowych odcinków 3. sezonu serialu "Lost" 6 września. Tymczasem już jutro o godz. 20:20 TVP 1 wyemituje specjalny odcinek serialu pt: "Opowieść o przetrwaniu", który przypopmni widzom najważniejsze wydarzenia z sezonu pierwszego i drugiego. D Damian ---- Jacoblovesyou.com 29.08.2007r. W internecie pojawiła się tajemnicza strona. Nie wiadomo, czy została ona stworzona przez twórców "Lost", czy też jest to wybryk fanów, którzy nudzą się w oczekiwaniu na czwarty sezon. Być może jest to zapowiedź nowej stacji DHARMA, a może oko oznacza po prostu wiadomość w stylu "Jacob widzi wszystko". Na stronę można wejść klikając w ten link. Źródło: http://www.popcorner.pl D Damian ---- Wyspa reklamuje Jeepa 29.08.2007r. Tajemnicza wyspa, na której rozbili się bohaterowie serialu "Lost" pojawiła się w reklamie wszędobylskich samochodów marki Jeep. Cały spot można zobaczyć tutaj. Źródło: http://www.popcorner.pl D Damian ---- Jeff Fahey dołączył do obsady Zagubionych 28.08.2007r. Do premiery nowego sezonu Zagubionych jeszcze wciąż pozostaje pięć miesięcy, a znane są już nazwiska pięciu nowych aktorów, którzy pojawili się na planie serialu. Oprócz Kena Leunga, Lanca Reddicka, Rebecci Mader i Jeremiego Daviesa w 4. sezonie będziemy mogli zobaczyć Jeffa Faheya – poinformowali w portalu EW.com producenci Zagubionych Carlton Cuse i Damon Lindelof. Na razie nie wiemy w jaką postać wcieli się aktor, który znany jest m. in. z takich filmów jak „Grinhouse” i „Kosiarz Umysłów”. Więcej o nim można dowiedzieć się tutaj. Źródło: http://www.spoilerslost.blogspot.com D Damian ---- Zdjęcia do 4. sezonu rozpoczęte z kłopotami 27.08.2007r. Zdjęcia do 4. sezonu Zagubionych dopiero co się rozpoczęły, a producenci już napotkali na pierwsze kłopoty. Matthew Fox, nie pojawi się na planie przez pierwszy tydzień zdjęć, a to dlatego, że wciąż przebywa w Berlinie pracując nad filmem animowanym Speer Racer. Produkcja tego filmu nieco się wydłużyła, dlatego serialowy Jack spóźni się do pracy nad nowymi scenami ze swoim udziałem. Producenci musieli w związku z tym zmienić kolejność kręconych ujęć tak, aby nie tracić czasu i skończyć nagrywanie nowych odcinków w wyznaczonym terminie. Inny problem ma odpowiedzialna za casting do roli Aarona Julie Carlson. Jak wiadomo do tej roli potrzeba co odcinek kilku podobnych bobasów, żeby można było zastępować dzieci, gdy któreś nie będzie zachowywać się tak, jak wymaga tego scenariusz i tym samym nie tracić zbyt wiele czasu. Do pierwszego odcinka 4. sezonu znaleziono już sześć niemowląt, ale do drugiego jeszcze ani jednego, a jak wiadomo małe dzieci szybko rosną i nie mogą to być te same bobasy, które „zatrudniono” podczas kręcenia pierwszego odcinka. Źródło: http://www.spoilerslost.blogspot.com D Damian ---- Nowe Spoilery 23.08.2007r. Ukazały się nowe spoilery (o których niestety piszemy z lekkim opóźnieniem), dotyczące 4 sezonu Zagubionych. Spoilery znajdują się tutaj. Tymczasem zdjęcia do czwartego sezonu rozpoczną się już za niecały tydzień. Gelu ---- Obsada Lost znowu się powiększa 23.08.2007r. Lista płac czwartego sezonu „Zagubionych” wydłuża się coraz bardziej. Niedawno do obsady dołączyli Ken Leong i Lance Reddick, a dziś dowiadujemy się, że w nowe posatcie wcielą się również Rebecca Mader (prawdopodobnie zagra Charlotte), oraz Jeremy Davies, którego będziemy mogli oglądać przez pierwsze osiem epizodów najnowszego sezonu. Więcej tutaj. D Damian ---- Lost na płytach Blu Ray 23.08.2007r. Zamieszczam wygląd pudełka, w którym będą zapakowane krążki z 3 sezonem serialu. Oprócz zwykłych odtwarzaczy lub komputerów obsługujących technologię, płyty będzie można odtworzyć na dwóch konsolach nowej generacji (Play Station 3, Xbox 360). Grafika:blu.jpg Źródło:En Lostpedia Gelu ---- Kolejny aktor dołączył do obsady Zagubionych 22.08.2007r. Znamy już odtwórcę roli Russela – będzie nim Ken Leung. O tym informowaliśmy przedwczoraj, a dziś portal tvguide.com podał nazwisko kolejnej osoby, która dołączy do obsady Lost. Będzie nim Lance Reddick, który w serialu wcieli się w postać Arthura Stevensa – pracownika jakiejś korporacji, odpowiedzialnego w niej za rekrutację. Więcej informacji o tym aktorze można znaleźć tutaj. Źródło: http://www.tvguide.com D Damian ---- Jak wyglądali dawniej aktorzy z LOST? 22.08.2007r. "Od 6 września na antenie TVP1 będziemy mogli oglądać trzeci sezon Zagubionych. Dla niektórych aktorów z serialu była to pierwsza prawdziwa przygoda z aktorstwem, inni mieli już za sobą dłuższą karierę filmową. Postanowiliśmy sprawdzić, jak wyglądali kilka lat temu. Czasem przemiany były tu niemałe - Jack z długimi włosami czy Locke z brodą." Więcej tutaj. D Damian ---- Kinowa wersja Zagubionych? 22.08.2007r. Nie znamy na razie ani obsady, ani fabuły, ani nawet tytułu. Wiadomo jedynie, że premierę kinowej wersji "Zagubionych" zaplanowano na 18 stycznia 2008 roku. Więcej na ten temat można przeczytać tutaj D Damian ---- Ken Leung odnajdzie się wśród Zagubionych 20.08.2007r. Ken Leung, który dał się poznać widzom m.in. w ostatnim sezonie serialu "Rodzina Soprano", a także w superprodukcji "X-Men: Ostatni bastion" oraz thrillrze "Piła", dołączył do ekipy "Zagubionych". Leung wcieli się w postać Russella, genialnego matematyka posiadającego rozległą i imponującą wiedzę naukową. Russell pojawi się już w premierowym odcinku czwartego sezonu, który w Stanach rozpocznie się w lutym przyszłego roku. Źródło: http://www.filmweb.pl D Damian ---- Kristen Bell wybrała Herosów 20.08.2007r. Serial „Veronica Mars” zakończył się, ale aktorka grająca w nim tytułową rolę – Kristen Bell nie zamierza rozstawać się z telewizją. Mimo iż odrzuciła propozycję zagrania w „Zagubionych”, w przyszłym sezonie pojawi się na małym ekranie. Kristen zdecydowała się na przyjęcie roli Elle w „Herosach”. Więcej o tej postaci można przeczytać tutaj Źródło: http://www.filmweb.pl D Damian ---- Zagubieni odnalezieni na Kaszubach 20.08.2007r. W Gliśnie na Kaszubach odbywa się zlot fanów serialu Lost. Potrwa on do 26 sierpnia. Więcej informacji na ten temat można znaleźć tutaj. D Damian ---- 3. sezon Zagubionych od 6 września w TVP1 19.08.2007r. Już 6 września pierwszy program telewizji publicznej rozpocznie emisję 3. sezonu Lost. Tak jak w przypadku poprzednich sezonów pokazywanych w TVP, co czwartek, od godziny 20:20 będziemy mogli oglądać po dwa nowe odcinki serialu. Źródło: http://www.filmweb.pl D Damian ---- Fanowski trailer 4 sezonu 18.08.2007r. W sieci można obejrzeć fanowski trailer najnowszego sezonu Zagubionych. Jest on zmontowany z momentów z poprzednich 3 sezonów i nic nie zdradza, jednak mimo wszystko warto go obejrzeć gdyż jest dobrze zmontowany. Aby obejrzeć trailer kliknij tutaj. Źródło:youtube Gelu ---- 2. sezon Zagubionych raz jeszcze 17.08.2007r. W ten weekend, AXN ponownie wyemituje 2. sezon Zagubionych. Oto szczegółowy program: 18.08 - 19.08 >> 17:20 - 05:20 (epizody 02x01 – 02x12) 19.08 - 20.08 >> 17:20 - 05:20 (epizody 02x13 – 02x24) D Damian ---- Nowe spoilery 14.08.2007r. Ukazały się właśnie nowe spoilery, do nadchodzącego 4 sezonu. Można je przeczytać tutaj. Gelu ---- Premiera 2. sezonu Zagubionych na DVD przełożona 14.08.2007r. Imperial Cinepix przełożył premierę 2. sezonu Lost na DVD po polsku z 4 września, na 18 września. Więcej informacji o wydaniu można znaleźć tutaj. D Damian ---- Zagubieni dorabiają w reklamach 14.08.2007r. Josh Holloway wziął ostatnio udział w kampanii reklamowej wody toaletowej Davidoff’a. Firmowane przez serialowego Sawyera perfumy kosztują niemało, bo w zależności od wielkości flakonu, trzeba będzie za nie zapłacić od 150 do nawet 300 złotych. Spot reklamowy, w którym bierze udział aktor można zobaczyć tutaj. W reklamie perfum wziął także udział Matthew Fox. Serialowy Jack promuje swoim wizerunkiem kosmetyki L’Oréal Paris dla mężczyzn z serii Men Expert Hydra-Energetic. Efekty jego pracy można zobaczyć tutaj. D Damian ---- Tater Top Awards 13.08.2007r. W serwisie eonline.com każdy fan może oddać głos na Zagubionych, którzy są nominowani w 13 z 27 kategorii (w niektórych serial nie powinien się znaleźć). W tym głosowaniu nasz wybór ma wpływ, więc każdy jest proszony o zagłosowanie. Głos można oddać tu Źródło: http://www.eonline.com/ Gelu ---- Problemy Josha Hollowaya 13.08.2007r. Aktor Josh Holloway postanowił ściąć włosy natychmiast po pożegnaniu z serialem "Zagubieni", ponieważ ma serdecznie dość długich loków. Gwiazdor przyznaje, że rola Sawyera obliguje go do utrzymania na głowie artystycznego nieładu, więc z niecierpliwością oczekuje na zakończenie kontraktu. "Noszę taką fryzurę wyłącznie dla potrzeb roli w serialu. Naprawdę. Osobiście nie mogę się już doczekać, kiedy powrócę do krótkich włosów. Zamierzam je ściąć natychmiast po zakończeniu serialu" - zdradza hollywoodzki przystojniak. Źródło: http://film.onet.pl D Damian ---- Trailery filmu Whisper 13.08.2007r. W Internecie można obejrzeć trailery do filmu Whisper, w którym główne role zagrają Josh Holloway (Sawyer z Zagubionych) oraz Sarah Wayne Callies (Sara Tancredi z Prison Break). Znajdują się one tutaj i tutaj. D Damian ---- Stephen Williams będzie reżyserował Lost do końca 12.08.2007r. Stephen Williams związał się z serialem do końca jego trwania. Williams, który do tej pory wyreżyserował kilkanaście odcinków (np: "Greatest Hits") na mocy nowego kontraktu stanie się także producentem wykonawczym. Źródło: http://www.tvguide.com D Damian ---- Katastrofa samolotu 12.08.2007r. W Internecie można zaleźć filmik synchronizujący wydarzenia rozgrywające się wokół katastrofy lotu 815. Można go zobaczyć tutaj. D Damian ---- Nie staną się Zagubionymi 12.08.2007r. Producent wykonawczy serialu Lost – Carlton Cuse oświadczył stanowczo, że ani Peter Stormare, ani Forest Whitaker nie wezmą udziału w czwartym sezonie Zagubionych. Natomiast informację portalu tvguide.com, o rzekomym pojawieniu się w najnowszej serii serialu Kristen Bell, zdementowała sama aktorka. Więcej wiadomości można znaleźć tutaj. Źródło: http://www.tvguide.com D Damian ---- Letni maraton "Zagubionych" 11.08.2007r. Dla wszystkich lostomaniaków telewizja AXN przygotował sierpniowe maratony. Wszystkie odcinki 2 serii zostaną wyemitowane bez żadnych przerw w weekend 18-19 sierpnia. Na 3 serię AXN zaprasza w kolejny weekend 25-26 sierpnia - start o 17:20 (zarówno w sobotę, jak i w niedzielę). Fani serialu "Zagubieni" będą mieli niepowtarzalną okazję raz jeszcze obejrzeć wszystkie odcinki ostatnich dwóch sezonów, a wszyscy inni, którzy nie mieli okazji obejrzeć ich do tej pory, będą mogli nadrobić zaległości i przygotować się na odcinki czwartej, jeszcze nie gotowej serii.Więcej tutaj Elfik ---- Trailer finału 3 sezonu Lost z Australii 11.08.2007r. W Internecie można obejrzeć trailer finału 3 sezonu Zagubionych z Australii. Wzięli w nim udział aktorzy Dominic Monaghan i Evangeline Lilly. Trailer można zobaczyć tutaj. D Damian ---- Lost piąty na liście najbardziej kultowych seriali 11.08.2007r. Lost zajął piąte miejsce na liście najbardziej kultowych seriali wszech czasów, przygotowanej przez portal tvguide.com. Zagubionych wyprzedzili jedynie: Star Trek, Z Archiwum X, Buffy: Postrach Wampirów oraz Farcape. Pełną listę można zobaczyć tutaj. D Damian ---- Aktorzy Lost najpiękniejsi 10.08.2007r. Serwis AfterElton.com opublikował niedawno listę 100 najprzystojniejszych mężczyzn. Znalazło się na niej aż czterech aktorów z Zagubionych! Najwyżej uplasował się Ian Somerhadler (Boone Carlyle), który zajął 18 miejsce i wyprzedził m.in. Justina Timberlake’a. Na 46 miejscu znalazł się Matthew Fox (Jack Shephard), a zaraz za nim, na 47 pozycji, Josh Holloway (James Sawyer Ford). Natomiast 68 miejsce zajął Daniel Dae Kim (Jin Soo-Kwon). Pełną listę można znaleźć tutaj. Z kolei Evangeline Lilly uznana została za najseksowniejszą aktorkę telewizyjną. Na liście amerykańskiego magazynu TV Guide, serialowa Kate zajęła pierwsze miejsce. D Damian ---- Nowe szczegóły dotyczące gry LOST 10.08.2007r. Globalnie popularny serial Zagubieni doczekał się już zwiastuna swojej gry, której premiera odbędzie się w pierwszym półroczu 2008 roku. Gracze LOST-a wcielą się w pasażerów feralnego lotu Oceanic Airlines 815, który rozbija się gdzieś pomiędzy Sydney a Los Angeles. Podczas wielu misji zawodnicy będą musieli m.in. stawić czoła czarnemu potworowi terroryzującemu tajemniczą wyspę czy współpracując z innymi bohaterami gry znaleźć sposób na wydostanie się z wyspy. Polska data premiery nie jest jeszcze znana. Źródło: http://film.wp.pl D Damian ---- Veronica Mars wśród Zagubionych? 09.08.2007r. Według amerykańskiego pisma telewizyjnego "TV Guide" gwiazda serialu "Veronica Mars" - Kristen Bell prowadzi rozmowy w sprawie udziału w kultowej już produkcji - "Zagubieni". Chociaż informacje nie zostały jeszcze potwierdzone, Bell będzie się miała wcielić w nową bohaterkę o imieniu Charlotte. Jeżeli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, scenarzyści przewidują dla niej "pełny etat", a nie jedynie gościnny występ. Charlotte ma być bardzo atrakcyjną, wysportowaną młodą kobietą przed trzydziestką, pracownicą naukową, która potrafi doskonale odnaleźć się w realnym świecie. Trzyma się na dystans i skrywa w sobie mnóstwo emocji i tajemnic. Aktorka powinna stawić się na planie już pod koniec sierpnia. Źródło: http://film.onet.pl D Damian ---- Scenariusze Lost w internecie 09.08.2007r. Na stronie Internet Movie Script Database w skrócie IMSDb, znajduje się największa kolekcja scenariuszy z filmów i niektórych seriali. Wszystkie scenariusze można przeglądać za darmo – są po prostu wyświetlane w oknie przeglądarki. Niedawno pojawiły się na niej scenariusze odcinków z serialu Lost. Jest ich na razie kilka (tylko z pierwszego sezonu), ale na pewno w przyszłości pojawi się ich więcej. Scenariusze te można zobaczyć tutaj. Źródło: http://www.lost.gwrota.com D Damian ---- Nowy podcast 08.08.2007r. Na stronie ABC pojawił się nowy podcast z udziałem dobrze znanych nam producentów Damona Lindelofa i Carltona Cusa. Wspominają kilka rzeczy o premierze 4 sezonu, a także odpowiadają na kilka pytań fanów odnośnie gali Comic-Con. Podcast można odsłuchać tutaj. Źródło: http://www.lost.gwrota.com D Damian ---- Zagubieni wrócą na plan 20 sierpnia 08.08.2007r. Aktorzy Lost wracają do pracy. Już od 20 sierpnia na hawajskiej wyspie Oahu rozpoczną się zdjęcia do czwartej serii Zagubionych. Życzymy aktorom, producentom, scenarzystom, reżyserom i innym osobom związanym z tworzeniem nowych odcinków owocnej pracy! Szkoda, że na jej efekty będziemy musieli czekać aż do lutego przyszłego roku… Źródło: http://www.tvguide.com D Damian ---- Podróże w czasie tajemnicą wyspy? 07.08.2007r. Skąd na wyspie pojawił się czarny koń Kate i ojciec Locke'a? Jak to możliwe, że pasażerowie lotu nr 815 linii Oceanic Airlines są na wyspie i wciąż żyją, skoro według spadochroniarki Naomi ich samolot rozbił się u wybrzeży Bali, a z katastrofy nikt nie ocalał? Odpowiedź na te pytanie częściowo sugeruje nowy zwiastun do IV sezonu "Zagubionych". Zwiastun i komentarz do niego znajduje się tutaj. D Damian ---- Polskie wydanie 2. sezonu Lost na DVD z dodatkami 07.08.2007r. Imperial Cinepix zamieścił na swoich stronach zapowiedź premiery 2. sezonu Lost na DVD. Ma się ona odbyć 4. września tego roku. Wielu fanów było rozczarowanych wydaniem 1. sezonu serialu, gdyż nie zawierało ono żadnych dodatków. Tym razem producenci postanowili nie popełniać drugi raz tego samego błędu. W komplecie znajdzie się sześć płyt z 24 odcinkami serialu (po cztery odcinki na każdej płycie) oraz dodatkowa, siódma płyta, na której umieszczone zostaną liczne dodatki. Na razie nie znana jest cena tego wydania, ale prawdopodobnie będzie się ona wahać w okolicach 180 złotych. Więcej szczegółów można znaleźć tutaj. D Damian ---- Josh Holloway omal nie zginął na planie Lost 06.08.2007r. Serialowy Sawyer to przykład faceta, który niczego się nie boi. Josh Holloway przyznał jednak, że prywatnie nie jest nieustraszonym i obawiał się, że może zginąć podczas kręcenia kilku dość ryzykowanych ujęć na planie serialu "Zagubieni". Cały artykuł można przeczytać tutaj. Oglądając telewizję można odnieść wrażenie, że hollywoodzkie gwiazdy stać na wszystko. Okazuje się jednak, że cały swój dobrobyt w postaci wielkich domów, sportowych samochodów i markowych ciuchów, zawdzięczają, nie sporym zarobkom, ale specjalnemu traktowaniu - czyli prezentom. Część z nich korzysta z tego ile może i przede wszystkim, póki może. Reszta jest niezmiernie podirytowana. Do tej drugiej grupy należy także Josh Holloway. Więcej na ten temat można przeczytać tutaj. D Damian ---- Sun wydała książkę 06.08.2007r. Yunjin Kim, nazywana "koreańską Julią Roberts", poszła w ślady wielu innych gwiazd i wydała autobiografię. Dowiemy się z niej jaką drogę przeszła aktorka zanim stała się sławna dzięki roli Sun w serialu "Lost", ale nie tylko. Przeczytamy również o tym, że jest instruktorką baletu, zna cztery sztuki walki (w tym Tae Kwon Do), a przed rolą Sun grała głównie morderczynie i baby ze stali. Cały artykuł można przeczytać tutaj. D Damian ---- Nowy projekt J.J. Abramsa 06.08.2007r. J.J. Abrams lubi zaskakiwać. Wiedzą to wszyscy ci, którzy oglądali serial 'Lost - Zagubieni'. Ale telewizja nie wyczerpała jego wszystkich pomysłów. Teraz szykuje coś naprawdę wielkiego. Wraz z wytwórnią Paramount Pictures realizuje nowy kinowy film. Artykuły na ten temat można przeczytać tutaj. D Damian ---- Geneza Zagubionych 06.08.2007r. Czy nie macie czasem tak, że siedzicie sobie wygodnie w fotelu i oglądacie jakiś program w telewizji, aż tu nagle przychodzi Wam do głowy pomysł na świetną fabułę filmu lub scenariusz do serialu? Albo czekacie na kogoś w kawiarni i widzicie faceta, który potknął się o krzesło i wylał kawę na siedzącą najbliżej kobietę. Myślicie wtedy: "Co za fajtłapa! Nadawałby się na bohatera jakiejś książki". Właśnie tak w głowie J.K. Rowling narodził się pomysł na napisanie książek o przygodach Harry'ego Pottera. Każdy pisarz, reżyser, piosenkarz czy inny twórca musi czerpać skądś inspirację. Przeczytajcie, co zainspirowało J.J. Abramsa do stworzenia jednego z najpopularniejszych seriali na świecie - "Zagubionych". Cały artykuł znajduje się tutaj. D Damian ---- Zmiany w obsadzie Lost 03.08.2007r. Stacja ABC zdradziła jeden z sekretów czwartego sezonu "Zagubionych". Do serialu powróci Michael, grany przez Harolda Perrineau. Perrineau powróci do serialu jako Michael Dawson, który uciekł z wyspy ze swoim synem Waltem na łodzi po tym, jak zdradził grupę pozostałych rozbitków tajemniczym Innym. Walt (w tej roli Malcolm David Kelley) od tego czasu pojawił się w tajemniczy sposób na wyspie, ale Michael był już nieobecny w całym trzecim sezonie. Nestor Carbonell, wcielający się w serialu w postać Richarda Alperta, być może nie wróci już do Zagubionych. Wszystko dlatego, że aktor ma zagrać jedną z głównych postaci w serialu "Cane" stacji CBS. Producenci tego show nie mają nic przeciwko temu, by aktor pojawiał się także w LOST, jednak odmiennego zdania jest szefostwo CBS. Oprócz tego, poznaliśmy dwóch kandydatów do ról nowych postaci, które pojawią się w 4 sezonie serialu Lost. Według przecieków ze stacji ABC, propozycję zagrania w serialu otrzymał Peter Stormare znany z roli Johna Abruzziego w serialu Prison Break oraz Forest Whitaker, który otrzymał niedawno Oscara za rolę w filmie "Ostatni Król Szkocji". Źródła: http://www.lost.gwrota.com http://www.lost-media.com D Damian ---- Aktorzy Lost pojawią się na dużym ekranie 03.08.2007r. Micheal Emerson (Ben Linus) razem ze swoją żoną Carrie Preston i szwagrem Johnem Prestonem wystąpią w nowym filmie wytwórni Daisy 3 Pictures pt: "Ready? OK". Obraz opowiadał będzie najprawdopodobniej o losach matki samotnie wychowującej 9-letniego syna o homoseksualnych skłonnościach. Daniel Dae Kim (Jin-Soo Kwon) wystąpi w filmie science-fiction "The Andromeda Strain". Daniel wcieli się w postać koreańskiego naukowca, eksperta do spraw dotyczących broni biologicznej, a jego zadaniem będzie powstrzymanie rozprzestrzenienia się śmiertelnego wirusa z przestrzeni kosmicznej. Michelle Rodriguez (Ana-Lucia) dołączyła do obsady nowego filmu Jamesa Camerona "Avatar". Będzie to obraz zrealizowany w supernowoczesnej technologii trójwymiarowej, który zdaniem reżysera ma zrewolucjonizować kino. Film opowiadać będzie o walce ludzi z kosmitami o dominację na odległej planecie. Rodriguez wcieli się w postać byłej pilotki Marines. Tania Raymonde (Alex) zagra jedną z głównych ról w niezależnym filmie "The Other Side of the Tracks" (Po drugiej stronie torów). Głównym bohaterem filmu jest młody człowiek, który próbuje zapomnieć o śmierci swojej dziewczyny, która 10 lat wcześniej zginęła pod kołami pociągu. Źródła: http://www.filmweb.pl http://www.lost-gwrota.com D Damian ---- Z środy na piątek? 03.08.2007r. Podczas gali Comic-Con w San Diego, która odbyła się 26 lipca, Damon Lindelof zaproponował zmianę czasu emisji odcinków 4. sezonu. Miałyby one być pokazywane na antenie ABC nie jak do tej pory w środy, ale w piątki. Na razie nie wiadomo co o tym sądzi szefostwo ABC. Źródło: http://www.lost.gwrota.com D Damian Lipiec Pierwszy trailer gry Lost Możemy już zobaczyć trailer nadchodzącej gry na podstawie serialu Lost. Trailer znajduje się tutaj. Gra wyjdzie prawdopodobnie dopiero w 2008r. Gelu ---- Ogłoszono nominacje do nagród Emmy 2007 Nominacje w kategorii drugoplanowy aktor w serialu dramatycznym otrzymali: * Michael Emerson za rolę Benjamina Linusa * Terry O'Quinn za rolę Johna Locke W kategorii najlepszy reżyser w serialu dramatycznym nominacje otrzymał: * Jack Bender za odcinek Za najlepszy scenariusz w serialu dramatycznym: * Carlton Cuse i Damon Lindelof za Najlepszy montaż dźwięku: * Single-Camera Picture w serialu dramatycznym: * ZŁB ---- Produkt jednej z Teksańskich firm - ciekawostka W spocie reklamowym jednej z amerykańskich firm zajmujących się wyrobem medali, pucharów itp. nadawanym przez telewizję WGEM widać... no właśnie, zobaczcie sami. Próba zarobienia na Lost czy firma produkuje na użytek serialu? Źródło: http://www.lost.gwrota.com ZŁB ---- Holloway w X-manach? Josh Holloway, odtwórca serialowego Sawyera prawdopodobnie zagra w nadchodzącej kontynuacji filmu na podstawie popularnego komiksu, X-men 4. Holloway odegra w nim rolę jednego z mutantów, Gambita. Gelu ---- - okiem Roberta Peltona i Popular Mechanics #Dynamit - jeśli w ogóle eksplozja XIX-wiecznego dynamitu była by możliwa, strzał z pistoletu faktycznie doprowadził by do eksplozji, no może mniej widowiskowej. #Granat Mikhaiła - Owszem granat działa bez problemu pod wodą i jest w stanie rozbić szybę, ale okna w obiektach podwodnych są zrobione ze szkła akrylowego (tzw. pleksiglasu) i najmocniejszymi elementami takich budowli. #Sayid i Jason - Można skręcić kark nogami, co Pelton znów potwierdza, ale stwierdza ,że jest to niezwykle trudne. #Kontakt ze statkiem Naomi - Kiedy tylko Charlie wyłączył blokadę w podwodnej stacji, telefon satelitarny wciąż nie działał. Jest to błąd twórców ponieważ sygnał radiowy nie blokuje satelitarnego. ZŁB ---- Mniej spoilerów w 4 sezonie! Twórcy serialu Lost, są niezadowoleni z faktu, że ktoś opowiedział finał sezonu przed emisją, przez co nie był aż tak zaskakujące. Od teraz właściwie nie będzie podcastów, a tworzenie odcinków będzie większą tajemnicą, niż niektóre z fabuły serialu ! Możliwe, że nie będzie w ogóle Sneek Peeków i trailerów. ZŁB ---- Kategoria: Lostpedia